


Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time

by RubiRose15



Series: Ash/Gou Fics [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Consent is the most vALID KINK YO, Cute, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiRose15/pseuds/RubiRose15
Summary: Ash completely blanks on the fact that it's Christmas and he and Go immediately get into some shenanigans
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Series: Ash/Gou Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566991
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170





	Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, y'all  
> This is really just crack, so don't get too excited lmao I was just really desperate for more Ash and Gou content  
> Enjoy anyways

Twas the night (er, day) before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even an electric mouse.

Which was really strange, as Go was expecting a much stronger reaction to Christmas from Ash and Pikachu. Given their excitement to normal, mundane activities, it seemed the pair would be ecstatic for that time of year. But the two were pretty quiet. Too quiet. It had to be a bad omen.

It's not like places weren't decorated. Go had seen lights all over the city, and Koharu and Professor Sakuragi did their fair share of decorating, too. The lab’s decor wasn't anything spectacular, but it was festive. For Arceus’ sake there was even a Christmas tree near the food corner! Surely Ash wouldn't just forget about Christmas!

Go  _ had _ to bring the season’s spirit out of his friend. Seeing him so chill and calm on the  _ one day  _ chaos would make sense was just… Unnerving.

_ ‘Why do I even care about this?’ _ Go briefly wondered to himself. It’s not like he celebrated it much. He’d never really had anyone to spend the holiday with, except Koharu of course, but she preferred to spend time with her father and Yamper. Maybe Go was upset that Ash was so nonchalant about Christmas because he wanted to celebrate it with him…

Go shook the thought out of his head. No, he was concerned about his friend. This was an important time of year! Something to make people happy and overly excited!

_ ‘But when has it been like that for you?’  _ a voice in his head asked. Go brushed it aside. Ash would be excited about it. So why wasn't he?

Maybe something bad had happened around the holiday a while ago? It could be too personal to talk about.. But then again, Ash was an open book, right? It would be easy to tell if he was upset about something, Go assured himself. The boy looked perfectly content, perfectly normal. Nothing would be out of place at any other time of year.

In the event that that was the case, however, Go opted for subtlety. It would be rude to ask about it so suddenly, right? Testing the waters, he tried humming a popular Christmas song around Ash.

“Hm, what are you humming?” Ash asked after about a full minute. By that point, Go was absolutely pink with the embarrassment of having to basically sing for so long. He tried to play it cool.

“Oh, you know, Christmas music,” he said, downing a glass of water to cool himself down. Ash tilted his head to the side.

“Why?”

“Wh--” Go almost choked. “What do you mean  _ why _ ?”

“I mean why?” Ash echoed, clearly confused. “Why are you humming Christmas music?”

“I--” Go sputtered, not completely sure how to respond to that without screaming. “Ash, it's literally Christmas Eve!”

“What,” the way Ash said that didnt even completely sound like a question. It was more like a short shocked noise that someone would make before realization finally--

“WAIT WHAT?!” --hit. There it was.

“I-its chri--”

“Christmas Eve?! How?” Ash exclaimed. His surprise was so utterly genuine that Go couldn't do much more than gape and occasionally spit out a few words.

“Surely… you know how time works,”

“Well yeah, but like,” Ash pulled out his Rotom Phone, checking the date. “Wow, it really is the 24th, huh…”

“You actually didn't know?” Go asked.

“Well, when you're on the road for a long time, you kind of forget what day it is. Unless you're on a deadline for a league, you really don’t  _ need  _ to know.” Ash awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he explained. “Got used to it, I guess…”

“Hm, I guess that makes sense,” Go muttered after a moment. “I was wondering why you weren't bouncing off the walls,” the two of them laughed for a moment.

“Well, now I gotta make up for lost time! And you're coming with me!”

“Wha--” Before Go could even get a word out, Ash grabbed his hand and started dragging him outside. “Woah, wait!”

“Pikachu, you stay here! I gotta get you a gift, and you can't see it!”

“Pika!”

“Wait! It’s cold outside! And I should tell my Pokemon I'm leaving too--” Go weakly attempted to protest, but Ash assured him they'd be fine, and Pikachu would take care of the rest.

After being half dragged to the center of town, Go was finally able to stop when the two boys reached the shopping center in town. It was absolutely _ packed. _ Ash looked around with slight concern, but overall seemed pretty happy with himself. 

Ash ended up leading Go into almost every store until they could both find enough holiday themed treats to feed their pokemon for months. Go was also persuaded into getting Scorbunny a soccer ball, which had “bad idea” written all over it, but he couldn't bring himself to say no when Ash seemed so excited about it. He’d probably change his mind when Scorbunny hit him with it. Multiple times.

As fun as last-second Christmas shopping with Ash was, it was really cold outside. The two of them sat down to take a break from the chaos on a bench with pretty lights arching above it. At this point, Go was visibly shivering. On the other hand, Ash seemed better than ever.

“H-how are you not f-freezing?” Go asked, running his hands up and down his arms. Ash shrugged, not feeling the cold at all.

“Thick skin, I guess.” he started to take off the sleeveless vest he always wore over his shirt. “You wanna borrow this?” he asked.

“It's kind of useless…” Go mumbled, still taking it anyway. “But it might help,” Instead of actually putting his arms through the holes provided, Go tried to wrap the vest around himself like a blanket. Ash broke out laughing at the futile attempt.

“Do you need to huddle for warmth?” he giggled, making Go blush profusely. “We can go home now, if you want,”

“T-that’d be nice…” Go turned his head away, trying to hide his face. Ash leaned back and stretched as far as he could before having to make the walk back. As he stretched, however, he noticed a decoration at the top of the arch. He stared at it for a moment, unsure what to do with the information. Eventually Go followed his gaze and had to physically restrain himself from screaming.

There was a piece of mistletoe hanging above them. The plant dangled in the breeze as if to taunt them, challenging their dedication to Christmas tradition. The boys turned their eyes back to each other at the same time and almost immediately looked away.

“I know its tradition, but we don't have to--” Ash started.

“No, no, I mean, it's just a silly thing, right--”

“Yeah I mean it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot but--”

“Of course it's not like it's weird or anything…”

Ash and Go murmured back and forth until they finally gathered the courage to face each other. With hands shaking from both the cold and nerves, Go stiffly placed a hand on Ash’s cheek. The latter looked vaguely uncomfortable, though.

“Is this okay?” Go asked, pulling his hand away ever so slightly. Taking a deep breath, Ash grabbed Go’s hand and put it back to his cheek.

“Yes,” he said quietly, not out of fear, but simply to keep from ruining the moment. Go willed himself to stop shaking so bad. He'd never kissed anyone before, but surely it couldn't be so bad. He just had to rip the bandage off, and everything would be fine.

“Hey, you don't have to do this, we can just--” Ash was cut off when suddenly, Go had squeezed his eyes shut and leaned in. Their lips met, and yeah, it really wasn't that bad at all.

The kiss wasn't really anything spectacular. Go had always read that you would feel fireworks and you'd melt into it like it was the best thing in the world, but… it didn't really feel like that. Sure, there was a pleasant warmth that was spreading through them steadily, but nothing to melt into. Even so, it  _ was _ nice. If the situation was a little more natural, maybe they would experience all the fireworks and mind blowing feelings.

After a few seconds, Go pulled away and adjusted himself back into where he was sitting. On instinct, he wiped his mouth. He hoped that didn't seem insulting or anything…

“Hey,” Ash got his attention. When Go brought himself to look at him, he found the boy smiling reassuringly. “We should get back now, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” Go nodded, grabbing whatever bags he had and standing up. He and Ash began the somewhat short journey back to the house. They walked in an awkward silence for a while, neither of them really knowing what to say.

“Uh, are you mad?” Ash questioned after a while, his head hung low.

“Huh? Why would I be mad?”

“I feel kinda bad,” he continued. “I could've just ignored the mistletoe and we could've gone on with our day, but I didn't,”

“You didn't do anything wrong…” Go said, starting to feel guilty himself. “I made the first move, you must've been so uncomfortable. I'm sorry,”

“No, I wasn't! I was worried about your comfort! You never seemed like the touchy feely type, so I figured you must've been forcing yourself,” Ash explained. Go chuckled, half to himself.

“Thank you for the consideration,” he smiled. “But the jokes on you, I'm secretly super touch starved!” That got Ash to almost snort as he started laughing.

“Well I’m glad you don't hate me…” he said after a while.

“I don't think I could ever hate you,” Go replied softly, too quiet to even be heard. Ash tilted his head.

“What was that?”

“No, nothing,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think with a comment. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas!


End file.
